


Special Events

by LaLaLies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: :1, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Lots of It, Blushing, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, I'm still bad at tags, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, One Shot, Save them, Shipping, Team Bonding, Teenage Dorks, cuz saimatsu gives me life, do people still spell oma with a u?, extensive shipping, this is my life, this is too long for what it is, yes i have an addiction thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: On her way to the dining hall, Monobear caught Kaede in the dormitories as she was exiting her room."AAAAAAHH!" Being startled by his sudden appearance, she shrieked. After composing herself, "Hey! Don't just come out of nowhere like that!" she snapped at the bear in hopes to save herself.But even with that bold claim, "..." he didn't react."What do you want anyway?""..." He stared at her silently, intensely, as though he was trying to tell her something."Hey! Hey! If you've got something to tell me-""..."Suddenly, a thought flashed into her mind! That's when it hit her. Her subconscious finally made sense of it.A...woman's...opportunity...She didn't know where the thought came from. It didn't come from her mind, Kaede knew that much, but perhaps...her heart?Yes, for she had love on her side!---wtf am i doing?---





	Special Events

**Author's Note:**

> Is a male fanservice event too much to ask for?

After the fear, concern and initial shock of accepting this fate as their reality. Kaede spoke up, not wanting to dwell in the depressing atmosphere created by the first trial and execution that occurred the day prior. Kaito agreed to this, emphasising his positive mindset and the importance of moving forward for those who can't. And together, the pair worked out a way for the group to get along and form a bond in hopes of such a tragedy not reoccurring again.

While the guys were hyping themselves for some exercise in the swimming pool, the girls were currently bonding over a tea party hosted by, no other than, Kaede Akamatsu.

Tenko is easily distracted by the sight of how Himiko looked while sipping on her cup of tea, while the latter didn't appear to be enjoying the fuss as much, Himiko continued to ignore Tenko's embarrassing fawning and solely focus on her drink. The general sight, however, reminded Tenko of the exquisite delicacy she didn't express her gratitude for properly. "Tojo-san! The tea is absolutely perfect! Tenko thanks you so very much!" The aikido pupil boasted, making sure to reveal her excitement to its fullest extent, she let her body go loose and her expression evolve to one of pure astonishment, facing it towards the maid who finally ceased a moment to enjoy herself and participate in the conversation.

A smile quickly stains her usual bliss facial features, "I am pleased to hear you accept, Chabashira-san." Kirumi bows her head, acknowledging the girl's praise, and enveloping a feeling of satisfaction from hearing she fulfilled her duty triumphantly. "I took the extra measures to customise everyone's tea to their personal preferences. So I'm delighted to know you approve."

"Amazing!" Tenko squealed, her eyes naturally closing tightly shut for a moment. "...Yumeno-san!" Returning her attention to one girl, in particular, a thought occurred to the aikido master. "Would you be willing to allow Tenko a sip of your preferred tea?!" Not being able to contain her excitement, the thought caused a sliver of saliva to spill off her lips.

And with squinted eyes, Himiko did her best to shield her slight discouragement, "Nyeeeh...Chabashira..." not being able to look the girl in the eyes she advanced a hand to her plate, "if you continue to drool like that you're gonna spoil my scones..." and stiffly pushes the meal further away from the informal brunette.

"Sorryyy!" Tenko immediately proceeded to wipe away her spit with a napkin Kirumi had previously provided each member present at the dining table.

"Yeah! Thank you very much, Tojo-san." Interjecting the previous discussion, Kaede also wanted to express her gratitude for Kirumi's tremendous efforts, "You really didn't need to go all-out though...I only suggested this so us girls could get to know each other better." still stirring her freshly brewed beverage in hand, Kaede was waiting for the steaming contents to cool.

The girls were not exaggerating. Kirumi did an exceptional job of decorating the dining table to be fitted of a tea-party setting. From customising the tablecloth with an elegant pattern to the precise accessories that showcased the meal choices, Kirumi prooved her title of the Super High School Level Maid time and time again.

"Please do not fret, Akamatsu-san. In order for us to experience this exercise properly, I felt it necessary to take this very seriously. It is what Momota-kun would have wanted. After all, the display and atmosphere can either aid the progression or destroy the end result." Kirumi insisted, putting on a happy expression to remind the girl that she didn't feel any discouragement by utilizing the amount of effort.

The delicate sound of fine China colliding fills the room as light chatter broke out among the teenage girls. They were enjoying their time as well as one another's company, and Kaede soon realized Kirumi was certainly correct, her extra amounts of efforts really executed the event's success. But they all had gratitude towards Kaede and Kaito for suggesting the boys and girls split up for some peer bonding. Old fashioned, but a great way to learn about each other's differences starting with a fundamental dynamic. While the atmosphere was resting in a calming and considerably relaxing state, the sudden shrill noise of the dining hall doors bursting open startled a few, to say the least. The present girls settled into a dazed and dumbfounded silence as Miu stood in the doorframe. Hands in clenched fists sitting on her curvaceous hips as she presented a proud stance spewing obnoxious confidence.

"'SUP BITCHES?!" Her eccentric tone resounded off the walls and left a few girls struck silent in pure bewilderment.

Tsumugi was the first to recover from the sudden outburst, "Do you mean the term ''Sup' in it's proper 'What is up?' form or just as a way to greet us?" she dared to question between sips of her cup of tea.

"Put a sock in it, PigPox!" Miu returned in a growling tone before making her way to the end of the table where the girls were seated together. "I couldn't help but overhear-"

"Don't you mean eavesdrop?"

"CAN IT, COSTUME-KINK!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! COSPLAY IS NOT A COSTUME!"

"Eeee...!" Ignoring her company's silent please, Miu's more timid persona rapidly overcame her traditional bold mannerisms and transformed the once shameless inventor into a girl shriveling in her own self-consciousness and desperation to please the audience, "I-I only w-w-wanted to share..." she choked under her female peers' stares. "I-I thought...s-some of you...might like i-it." She fiddled with a strand of her blonde locks, having trouble uniting her gaze with any of her classmates.

Taking her sight away from the young mage-to-be, "Go on, Iruma-san." Tenko put in some words of encouragement. While some weren't overly fond of Iruma's antics, Tenko could never leave such a gifted and intelligent - or really _any_ \- girl wallowing in isolation.

Nodding to Chabashira with her appreciation she continued. "A-A-Anyway...as I was saying..." And almost immediately retained the bravery to continue in her regular crude demeanour. "the guys are planning on going swimming in the pool!"

"Obviously," The so-called Super High School Level Caregiver cut in, "where else would they go swimming?" her routine dull tone was completely unfazed by Miu's earlier explicit entrance. This alone surprised some and only emphasized Maki's tolerance. As to why she even agreed to this bonding activity was beyond any of the girl's concern.

"You know what I mean, If-Looks-Could-Kill!" Miu snaps, making a majority of the girls recoil at her consistent insults.

"Excuse me? Do you want to-" She allowed herself to go silent, that catchphrase was a bit of a habit she gained over the years, how could she be so careless? The cast isn't supposed to learn that until after the next trial...

"Harukawa-san please...!" Kaede acknowledged her silent retreat and elected the opportunity to seize control of the conversation, as the courageous leader she makes herself out to be. Turning her attention back to the busty-er blonde she resumed, to which Maki silently scoffed. "Anyway, what are you getting at, Iruma-san?" Still cupping her teacup, she was relishing the warmth.

"It means...us girls can get our revenge on those hyper-active pervs! Kyah-kyah-kyah!" Miu laughed as the girls gave her disbelieving looks. Upon noticing their lack of response and clueless expressions Miu chooses to advance her endeavour. "Oh c'mon! So y'all are telling me, that the guys have the right to all this eye-candy!?" She gestured to her chest and curvy figure, making everyone in the room give up on the conversation, "The great Iruma Miu deserves some too!"

"I thought the sight of Kiibo was enough to get you off-"

"I can't deny it's similar to a scene from a romance manga I once read!" Tsumugi mentions, - completely ignoring Maki's comment - her eyes sparkling as she elaborated the thought, "You CAN'T expect me to just give up the opportunity of the Ultimate Anime Experience! It's a popular trope I cannot let pass by in my ordinary life!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Miu encouraged.

Kaede is struck frozen in her pose, giving the two eager girls a look of uncertainty. Almost as a way to show them how lost her mind truly is.

"Nya-ha~! Angie approves this act of teenage rebellion!" She hummed to herself while presenting her hands together in a hold, as if in prayer. "God's back is turned! This will be something truly divine!"

Reaching her first deduction, the brunette interjects, "OH NO! Tenko will not allow this will of teenage hormones! If we dare peek on those menaces, then we are just as bad as any indecent man!" She placed her teacup down carefully before crossing her arms in a strict fashion. "...and there's no way a girl could be as bad as a gross menace!" She profusely insisted, making her claims known.

The statement took Kaede by surprise, the poor girl hadn't realised what the two had been insinuating. "Sh-Shirogane-san!--Iruma-san!" She also put her teacup down on the sheer tablecloth, shaking her head to express how much she was against the idea, "Chabashira-san is right! We simply can't!--Something like that is-" the blush she revealed spoke louder than anything she could do to convince her friends, "I-I-I--It's rude! A-And...unforgivable!" she was too embarrassed for words.

Tsumugi sighed, letting her chance at feeling like a fictional character slip out of grasp. "And here I thought I had found my chance at actually feeling immersed in the anime lifestyle."

Kaede shook her head at the idea once again. The thought of seeing so many boys shirtless left her blushing and flustered...or really the thought of one guy specifically could send her into a flustered frenzy. She attempted to take her mind off the image by sipping her tea. Tsumugi noticed Kaede was on the verge of spilling her beverage due to the amount her hands were shaking.

"Akamatsu-san?" Kirumi spoke up, noticing the intensity of the girl's red face and physical struggles.

In response, Kaede placed her cup down with a glassy thud. Calling attention back to herself.

"Kyah-kyah-kyah! You're thinking of fucking Shyhara, ain'tcha?" Miu burst into a fit of laughter faster than anyone has ever witnessed in their lives, "Kyah-kyah-kyah-kyah-kyah! Oh-ho, this is too FUCKIN' good! Virgin-san over here is-"

"Sh-Shirogane-san...!" Kaede needed to put a cease to Miu's assumptions, "Actually...you are going to fulfill that dream of yours..." she felt impure. As if the intense, silent stare Monokuma gave her this morning was finally affecting her and embedding thoughts into her subconscious. Sinful thoughts.

"I-...I am?" The excitement was already growing in her tone. Even with Miu's ballistic laughter in the background, her enthusiasm was overwhelming on its own.

"Yes." Kaede hesitantly nodded, having no idea how she was going to phrase her next choice of words.

"Does this mean...?"

"Ooooh, I see." Luckily Miu saved her the trouble and recovered from her laughter just in time to rejoin the conversation, "On the mention of her meek boy-toy, she's suddenly interested eh?" okay, maybe 'luckily' wasn't the best way to describe it.

Kaede gets to her feet, feeling ashamed, but thrilled all the same. She never experienced this amount of corrupt thoughts. But maybe Monokuma was right...and like a flashback, the words resonated with her.

A woman's opportunity...

"Now hold on!" Tenko inserts herself into the conversation, cutting Kaede's excitement-high short. "Tenko still stands by her statement!" Taking her teacup in hand she added, "Tenko would much rather stay by Yumeno-san's side at this marvellous tea-party!" practically broadcasting her opinion before taking a sip of the cup's steaming contents.

".....I wanna go too though..." Himiko whispered into her teacup, the china walls rebonding the words right into Tenko's earshot, causing the brunette to perform an unnecessary spit-take.

Kirumi places down her own cup - with such grace it can't be human - before making a claim to clean up the mess.

Tenko's embarrassment causes her to insist on helping while actively apologizing with an energy she always performs, before returning to the conversation and appeasing her wild thoughts. "Y-Y-Yumeno-san! Tenko will not allow such adorable, pure eyes to be destroyed by the sight of the naked form of a menace!" While her tone, act, and stance held disgust there was no doubting the blush highlighting her cheeks. The poor girl looked mortified.

"I-It won't be like that!" Kaede insists, "They're only going swimming!" now her perverted thoughts were really getting to her. _Is it really wrong of me to want to see him shirtless this badly?_ She couldn't help but wonder, _I am a teenager after all...even for girls...things like this are completely natural!_ or at least that's what she keeps protesting to her interrogating subconscious.

"...b'sides," Himiko sneaks in, already hopping out of her seat at the dining table, "I'm not passing up the chance to taunt Oma... after all the suffering he's put me through...he deserves it." pulling out a disposable camera from under her hat, the girl grinned with a devilish intent that sent Tenko into an internal shock.

"Y-Y--Yumeno-san!" Tenko was not finished displaying her remorse over the idea. "If that's what you want- then Tenko will gladly give that menace a beating that will haunt him for the rest of his days!" She spat out anything she thought would sway the young magician away from the thought.

The seven girls proceeded to walk out of the dining hall, an eager Himiko leading with only one goal from this event and a desperate Tenko babbling the girls' ears off with reasons why this is very unbecoming of such wonderful women.

On the walk to the swimming pool, Kaede was beginning to regret her motives. _This is a total invasion of privacy..._ The thought wouldn't leave her be. Himiko was feeling a little less eager at this point as well, the thought of getting back at Kokichi was the only thing fuelling her attendance, she hadn't put much thought in seeing the rest of the guys practically naked. Tenko's nervous stutters were at least forcing their way into a few of the girls' conscious minds.

"Iruma-san..." Kaede spoke, actually believing it wasn't too late for her to alter the decision of her female classmates, "now that I'm thinking about it...this is a complete invasion of privacy."

"Kyah-kyah! No shit, Bakamatsu!" The loud-mouthed girl expressed.

Kaede rolled her eyes at this.

"Let the pervert in you out, virgin! These horndicks check us out all the fuckin' time! It's about time we get them back for the disrespect they give us!" She proclaimed. As if she were the innocent party.

"...yeah as if this is about respect..." Kaede mumbled under her breath. The burning sensation in her cheeks was back and she couldn't fight it.

"T-Tenko agrees with Akamatsu-san! Th-This is a complete invasion of privacy!" Tenko attempted to keep her voice a whisper the closer the girls approached the pool change room.

"Chabashira-san?" Kaede pronounced, amazed at how she's made it this far, "You actually came along? You know you don't have to feel peer-pressured into this, right?"

Tenko nods, naturally boosting her hands into the air in one of her recurring stances, "Don't worry Akamatsu-san! Tenko is acting all of her own accord!" she stated it so proudly, one wouldn't think she was about to peep on a group of male students in an inappropriate fashion. Realising what she had said Tenko's blush began to reform, "N-Not that Tenko is a disgusting degenerate herself!" waving a hand in front of her face, the aikido master lost her composure instantly. "T-Tenko is just looking out for Yumeno-san!" Her fangirl-side quickly began to take over, but her blush didn't appear to subside as easily, "Someone as adorable as Yumeno-san shouldn't be liable to such a disgraceful sight as bare-skinned menaces!" and while she defended herself in the name of a classmate, her blush still made its existence clear.

"O-Of course. I wouldn't word it particularly like that, but...I understand where you're coming from," Kaede spoke from the heart, flustering Tenko all the more with her pure essence.

"C'mon vanilla! You're up first!" After making sure the coast was clear, Miu grasped whatever she could of Kaede's backpack to pull her to the front of the crowd.

"HEY-"

"SHHH, Akamatsu...I'm going to get an embarrassing picture of Oma and you're not gonna ruin this for me." The young magician muttered as Kaede bumped into her.

"Right, sorry." The pianist whispered back. Hesitantly leaning closer to the open space between the change-room door and its frame. She gulped as she silenced herself, searching for a sound.

"Kiibo-kun, are you sure you're alright with this?" His sweet, tender tone reached her ears. Kaede could feel herself leaning against the door to hear him more clearly, already pressing it further open as subtly as she could to get any sight of him.

"Of course, Saihara-kun! Please, do not worry! While I am not able to enter the pool with the rest of my male peers, allow me to at least relish the moment of fun with you all!" Kiibo's overly chipper voice could be heard.

"Well alright, as long as it doesn't make you feel left out." He's so considerate, Kaede could feel her lips forming a smile at the sound of his graciousness. "But don't forget, this isn't just about strengthening our bond. It's for self-benefit too, in raising our stamina and training our muscles...But I assume you don't need to worry about that."

"That's our Shuichi!" Kaito's energetic voice boomed loud enough for all girls to hear a little too clearly.

"Do robots even have stamina?" Kokichi's voice could be heard following, what Kaede assumed to be, the creaking of a stall-door opening and closing.

"Momota-kun," Shuichi's voice quickly followed, it seemed multiple conversations were breaking out between the group of male students, "please put on some deodorant."

"Oma-kun!" Kiibo's voice pipped back in his conversation with Kokichi, "You spent all that time in a stall and only removed your uniform?"

"EH? What for? We're going fucking SWIMMING!" In which Kaito's voice assumed to be replying to Shuichi's previous comment.

 _Such dorks._ Kaede examines, forcing back a giggle of amusement.

"You say that like I'm retarded Kiibo-chan..." A sniffle could be heard following the statement Kokichi said to Kiibo, "YOU GO ON AND ON ABOUT HOW WE'RE BEING ROBOPHOBES WHILE YOU'RE JUST HUMAN-PHOBIC YOURSELF!" then an ear-piercing wail.

"...But seriously what did take you so long?" Shuichi asked. His tone sounded resentful as if he knew he shouldn't have bothered. At least now the current conversation was made and would be easier for the girls to follow.

"You're reeaally gonna believe a liar like me, Saihara-chan~?"

Silence.

"Okay, fiiine. You got me! I was busy having fun with Amami-chan and Gonta-chan in the stalls beside me!"

"I know we're all guys here but call me silly if I still find it weird to have someone stare at me while I change." Rantaro was able to get a snicker out of one or two of the girl's eavesdropping.

"Nishishishi~ Happy now, Detective-chan?"

"A-And Gonta don't think these shorts fit!"

The girls struggled with getting a single sight of any of the males. And Miu's growing drool was beginning to disturb Kaede. With seeing no improvement Himiko was growing impatient.

"Nyeeehh...at this rate I'll miss 'im in his underwear..." Himiko pouted, making a bold move she pushed the door further open in an attempt to sneak her camera a sight of the room.

However, Kaede, who had been using said door to lean against for support, fell completely forward towards the ground in an ungraceful form. The door creaking further open to expose the remaining female students who had obviously been spying made the atmosphere increase in its awkward tension, not only from the girl's embarrassment but also the guys getting ready for the pool.

Himiko and Tsumugi showed, almost, no shame in snapping pictures of the scene before them.

"Ooooh! A photoshoot?!" Of course, Kokichi was enjoying it. "Make sure you get my good side~ Yumeno-chan~." Striking poses and making kissy faces like a pro. It seems the girls had made things more entertaining for him at least.

Kaede remains lying on the floor, completely ridiculed, luckily the flashing lights took most of the attention in the room. But she still couldn't help herself from sneaking glances towards one guy particularly, who was currently flushing more than her and struggling to get his shirt back on, like the shy person she knew him as.

"A-A-AKAMATSU-SAN?!" He declared, getting an awkward laugh out of her.

"AY KEEBS!" Miu called, gaining his attention, the poor robot didn't understand the ruckus that was currently invading the men's room. The males weren't exposing their genitalia so there shouldn't be a problem, correct? "Let's see what we can do at making yer dreams a reality!" Miu stated clearly.

Kiibo instantly dropped the towels he was preparing and dashed straight for the inventor, "Really? You would do that for me, Iruma-san?"

"Kyah-kyah-kyah! I know, I'm pretty fuckin' rad aren't I? You may proceed to shower me with your compliments on our way to my lab!" And so the duo strolled off to hopefully fulfill Kiibo's dream of being able to stay afloat in the pool.

"Okay Oma-kun, I think that's enough photos for today." The tall amnesiac attempted to hide behind his shorter companion in an attempt to shield his crotch, even though his dignity was concealed by a set of the academy's supplied swim trunks.

"Awwww! C'mon Amami-chan! I know you're only saying that because you wanna steal the spotlight from me!" Kokichi pouted, encouraging the two girls to continue with more flirtatious poses.

Himiko rolled her eyes, "Nyeehh...he's not gonna be embarrassed by these." expressing an annoyed and defeated sigh, she gave up and decided to leave the crowded room.

"N'aaawww~ Yumeno-chan! I had no idea you came with the thought of me on your mind alone~!" Kokichi muses, earning a "Nyeh." and an annoyed wave of the arms from the lazy redhead. But if she thought this was over she was mistakenly wrong. Not being able to keep the smirk off his face, Kokichi proceeded to follow and annoy the shorter girl with the aim of making her face the same shade as her hair. Looks like Himiko got the exact opposite of what she was trying to achieve. While Kokichi found the perfect opportunity to mess with each and every one of his classmates. To think he once thought this chummy exercise of bonding was going to be boring.

Tenko wanted to chase after them, but the accusing stares from Rantaro and Kaito did nothing to help her regain her composure. In hopes to recover from it, "M-MENACES!" she made a bold claim before bolting after the short duo. She would have dropped their asses then and there for making such accusing stares towards a female if only they weren't boxer-naked, "Y-Y-YUMENO-SAN! WAIT FOR MEEEE!" Being around such an adorable icon would surely clear up her initial involvement, even though she completely forgot about the practically naked boy chasing after said idol. Luckily though the sight didn't make her flustered, more so disgusted, as things should be. Looks like someone is in for a serious beating after messing with Himiko to such an inappropriate extent.

"I--I knew this was a waste of time...!" Maki claims, despite needing to tear her eyes away from the ripped sight of a certain astronaut, and, the blush that currently overtook her features.

"And yet you followed through to the very end." Tsumugi examined, pausing from hunting down pictures of an embarrassed Rantaro and Gonta. To which Gonta regrets ever exiting the stall and will probably remain in said stall for longer then he should.

Still struggling to get dressed and gather what remained of his dignity, "A-Akamatsu-san-" Shuichi fell over in an attempt to get his pants on. "W-What are you girls-"

"S-Saihara-kun!" She's a little bewildered with what to do. While her instinct was to rush to his side... she felt notably awkward about the entire situation. Nonetheless, from getting only one of his legs in his pants he reaches for a towel to cover his manhood. He was already in his swim shorts so there was no need for him to be so embarrassed or change back into his uniform. Kaede couldn't fathom it, but from the sight of what appeared to be his boxers on the floor she lost her train of thought immediately,

Upon noticing her distinct glance at, what was indeed his pair of grey patterned boxers, Shuichi shuffles for them and also hides them under the stainless towel. "A-Akamatsu-"

"W-Wait!--This- You don't actually think this was _MY_ idea, do you?" Kaede wasn't able to control her tone of voice at this point.

"N-No... O-Of course not, Akamatsu-san." Granted, he held too much respect for her to accuse her of such a thing, but he was just as - if not more - embarrassed as her so she couldn't fully blame him for following that reasoning.

"Hey! Since we're all here! Why don't we all go swimming together!?" Kaito suggested, "The school provides us with swimmers so we might as well!" seeming to show no shame in walking around in his bare boxers. "And the bonding has already started! So, we might as well join our parties together now!"

"Will you put on some clothes!" Maki pretty much orders Kaito while being kind enough to throw a pair of school supplied swimshorts his way.

"Hey, Harumaki! You'll join us, won't you? And you too, Akamatsu!"

This was such a bad idea. Of course with the number of students that went on this venture, it was inevitable that they would have been caught in some shape or form. Though thankfully to Kaito's oblivious and casual nature he gave the girls a chance to rescue themselves.

"Ah!- G-Good idea, Momota-kun! That's," In hopes of saving her - and everyone else's - dignity Kaede knew what she had to do. "actually why we came here in the first place!" Her sweet and innocent smile only made things more believable.

Things were beginning to feel a little less awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lazy type-up, like seriously, I'm embarrassed, but I really do need more practice writing the entire cast...  
> Just for future reference; don't take any of my works seriously.  
> I wanted to have some fun with this idea in particular since for the longest time I thought NDRV3 would be the game to give the audience an alternate version of fanservice (solely on account of a female protag) but nooo


End file.
